


isn't it just so pretty to think

by fireflyslove



Series: time, wondrous time [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, drones, flying makes Steve horny, microsoft flight simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Drones and ARor, Steve gets a drone and he's Extremely Excited about it.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: time, wondrous time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	isn't it just so pretty to think

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this fic wanted to be written.

“What is this?” Steve asked, turning the goggles over in his hands.

“Virtual reality,” Diana replied. “It simulates whatever the program is. This is a flight simulator. Not as good as flying an actual plane, but the best I could do on short notice. Well, actually right now, it’s connected to this drone.” She held up a small device with propellers. “Flying it in the city isn’t strictly legal, but then, neither is  _ me _ flying in the city.”

“How do I make it work?” Steve asked.

She helped him strap the goggles over his head, then put the drone out on the balcony. He took a few minutes to get used to the controls, but soon the drone was zooming around her head. She smiled, and then had a thought. 

“Wall,” she said. “Put my headset on speaker.”

She pushed the small earbud into her ear, shucked the clothes she was wearing over her armor, then hopped up onto the edge of the balcony. 

“Catch me if you can, Steve,” she taunted, and then she was off like a shot, streaking low over the streets. Somehow the armor worked as a disguise and even the footage on the news had never been connected to her real identity, and a drone chasing Wonder Woman was nothing new.

She flew just a little slower, matching the drone’s top speed, and heard Steve’s laughter in her ear. “Oh, this is amazing,” he said. “I wish I could do this all the time.”

“Are you up for a challenge?” she asked. 

“Always,” he said. 

She turned down a different street, and sped toward her aerobatic playground. It was full of hoops and loops, and she led the drone on a grand chase. Too soon, she heard the warning beeps of the drone’s battery failing, and she caught it just as the propellers failed. 

Diana scooped the drone in against her chest. The camera was still working, and Steve whooped his delight as she shot skyward, higher than the drone would have been able to go. She arced back toward her building, coming in for a soft landing. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Steve had his hands on either side of her face, and he practically hauled her through the window and onto the bed. 

She barely had time to put the drone down before his hands were skidding up her thighs, scrabbling at the clasp of her armor’s skirt. It came off with three clips, and Steve tossed it aside. 

He pulled her hips up, and buried his face between her thighs, tongue working her over as he slid first one, then two fingers into her, curling them just right. Her still-booted heels bounced against his back as a sudden, unexpected orgasm tore through her. 

He put her hips down more gently, and pushed his hair out of his face. 

“I, uh, that was fun,” he said. “We should do it again.”

“The drone or  _ that _ ?” she asked, gesturing to where his hand was still inside her.

“Both. But we’re gonna need a stronger drone.”


End file.
